Love & Jealousy
by MadameFanfiction123
Summary: After Eli had broken her heart, Clare was devastated, thinking that she could not move on. What happens when she falls for a certain Ice Hounds' cutie? What will she do when an jealous ex suddenly wants her back? CLUKE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't see enough of this pairing so I decided to make a story about them. What would their ship name be? Cluke? Does that sound nice? Ah, oh well. This story takes place with them in high school. Luke is a Senior, Clare is a Junior. Luke and Jenna never kissed, nor liked each other. Also, Luke is very sweet in here. He doesn't have anything against Adam and he's actually okay with Adam and Becky dating. This is strictly a CLUKE story, but there will be other POV's and some mentions of Jonnor, Drianca, and Bhandallas. **

**This is a rated M story, because... well... you know. ;)**

**Alright, I think that's it.**

**-Read and review, please? :D**

* * *

Chapter One: Don't You Cry, Pretty Blue Eyes

**(CLARE)**

"I can't believe he just broke up with you!" exclaimed Alli Bhandari as she walked down the halls with her best friend, Clare Edwards.

Clare sighed and shook her head, letting her curls fall in front of her face. She tossed her hair from her face and linked arms with her slightly shorter best friend. As the two walked to their locker, Clare laid her head against hers and let out yet another sigh.

Eli had broken up with her and for a terrible reason! He told her that he wasn't ready for another relationship because he still has feelings for Julia, his dead ex! When things were finally starting to go fine, he broke her heart.

_The night was very memorable. It was a rainy night. Eli had called her around ten p.m., interrupting her sleep. She groggily answered her phone. He told her to come outside. It was urgent. From the sound of her voice, she could tell something was wrong. Worriedly, she pushed the covers off her body and quickly, but quietly, made her way down the steps. She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and made her way outside. Eli was standing there, his back facing her. She sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, with a sad face. Through the rain, Clare could tell he has cried. His eyes were red and puffy. _

_Clare stood there, wondering what was going on. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest and her hands began to sweat. She was afraid of what was going on through Eli's mind. _

_Neither of them spoke a word, though both had a million things running through their mind. They stared intensely into each other's eyes, wondering who would get the first word out. Eli took his girlfriend's hand and sighed heavily. Clare knew that sigh. It wasn't just an ordinary sigh. It was a sad, depressed sigh. Her heart began to pick up the pace and she could hear it pound through her ears. _

_"Clare, we need to talk," Eli finally said as his voice began to crack._

_This was the moment Clare was dreading for. Somehow, she knew that this talk was inevitable. Lately, Eli has avoided her. He cut all of their talks and moments alone short. She always wanted to ask why, but was afraid that he'd just break it off with her. Now, that moment has come. _

_"W-What about?" Clare heard herself say._

_"Look, I've done some thinking and I just... I can't do this anymore, Clare. You're such a wonderful girlfriend and I love you, but I'm not in love with you."_

_Clare's heart dropped and she could have sworn she felt it break. As Eli began to explain to her why, she felt his voice drown out. All she could her was the pounding of her aching heart. Tears filled her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her cheeks. _

_"...I just can't get over her, ya know? I know it's been years since she's passed, but she was my first love and it's hard to love somebody else. I tried, but I feel like I'm cheating on her," he cried, "But, c-can you just wait for me? I know that's too much to ask for, but I just need some time to get over Julia, then I'll be ready to resume our relationship."_

_Clare couldn't believe her ears. He was standing here, telling her to wait for him to get over Julia! How long would that take? That could be months, or maybe even years! Clare wasn't about to sit around and wait for her ex to get over his dead ex! _

_"I can't believe this," she said softly, "You're still in love with your dead ex! She's not coming back Eli! Sooner or later, you're going to become lonely and wished that you had me, but guess what? I won't be around! I'm not going to sit here and wait around for you to get over your damn ex! How stupid and desperate do you think I am? Goodbye Eli!"_

_Clare turned on her heels and walked into her house. She closed the door and shuddered, taking her coat off and hanging back on the rack. She walked over towards the window to peek and see if Eli was going to beg her for forgiveness and maybe take her back. But, she got the complete opposite. Eli was already off the porch and in his car, speeding off. She shook her head and cried, feeling stupid and humiliated. _

"I can't believe he's still not over his dead freaking ex! You're so much prettier than her and you're all... alive and crap. What does she have that you don't?!" Alli said, huffing in annoyance.

"Apparently his heart," Clare mumbled.

She put in her combination and opened her locker. After grabbing a couple of her books, Clare closed her locker and started off down the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alli called out, "Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes!"

"I'm going to the library! I need to finish my English assignment."

Alli nodded as Clare turned on her heels. Truthfully, Clare had finished her English homework when she had gotten home from school. She really wanted to go to the library to cry. That was the only place people rarely go. She could be alone and cry without being bothered.

As she made her way into the library, she made sure no one was watching. She went to the back of the library and began to cry. She began to shake uncontrollably as she cried. Clare felt so stupid! She actually thought she could change Eli's mind. She thought that she could be the one to take his mind off Julia. Sadly, she was wrong.

Clare heard some shuffling of the feet so, she hurriedly scrambled to her feet. Before she could leave, she bumped into an Ice Hound. Her breath hitched when her eyes locked on his.

**(LUKE)**

Luke's parents dropped he and his sister, Becky, off at school. As soon as they had gotten out of the car, Becky skipped off to be with Adam. Luke, however, went to find some of his Ice Hounds buddies.

As he walked into the school, they were all standing by the door. Owen walked over towards Luke and smacked him on the shoulder. He shook his shoulder slightly and gave him a small smile.

"A few of us are going into the library to have a drink. Want to come?"

If Luke would've said no, the guys would tease him and call him a wuss. So, giving in to the peer pressure, he said yes. They cheered as they all made their way to the library.

"Where are the drinks?" Luke finally asked.

"In my book bag," Dallas said, smirking.

"Cool."

The gang made their way to the library. As they walked to the back of the library, Luke heard crying then feet shuffling. As he got closer, a body bumped into him. When she looked up, he saw her pretty blue eyes. They were filled with tears. She mumbled a sorry and ran out of the library. Luke called out after her, but she was already gone. He sighed and wondered if he should go after her.

Though Luke and Clare didn't have the same social circle, he still knew things about her. When he'd go to the Torres' house to hang with Dallas, she would sometimes be there to see Adam, her best friend. Luke would always watch her from afar, admiring her beauty. He'd love when she laughed and act silly with Adam. As the days went on, he began to develop a crush on her, but he knew he couldn't ask her out because she was dating that Emo kid.

Seeing her today, in tears, made him wonder if the two of them had finally split up. He shrugged the thought off and turned to face his friends, who were all staring at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"What was all that about?" Owen asked.

"I-I just wanted to make sure she was okay, that's all," Luke stammered.

"Good, because you know she's dating that Emo kid, so she's off-limits," Owen said.

"Actually, they broke up," Dallas spoke, "I overheard her and Adam talking about it when she came over yesterday. He dumped her because he's still in love with his dead ex."

Luke felt sad for her. Such a beautiful, smart woman like her shouldn't be dumped. She was far too beautiful for that. If he was with her, he'd never break her heart. He felt that she deserved the world and he was going to be the one to give her that.

Luke dismissed himself from the guys and went to find Clare. He looked at the time on his watch and saw that he had fifteen minutes left until first hour had started. He was going to use those fifteen minutes to find Clare and talk to her. He hoped that he could stop her from crying and actually put a smile on her face before she went to class.

He spotted her walking out of the bathroom. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She carried her books in one hand and had some tissue in the other. Luke nervously gulped and made his way over towards her.

"Uh, hi Clare," he said nervously.

"Um, Luke, hi. Sorry about bumping into you earlier. I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"It's okay. No need for an explanation. Care to talk about why you're crying?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're crying and I hate to see such a beautiful woman cry. Come on, let's find somewhere to talk," Luke said, grabbing her hand.

Luke may have looked brave on the outside, but in the inside he was nervous. Normally, he wasn't nervous about being around a girl, but Clare made him feel very nervous. With her hand intertwined in his, his heart began to thud against his chest. He bit his lip to prevent him from smiling like an idiot.

He dragged her to an empty classroom and looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. He let her go in first, then he went in after her, closing the door behind him.

**(CLARE)**

Never in her lifetime would she think that she would be alone, and in an empty classroom, with Luke Baker. They had different social circles, so they hardly crossed each other's path. The only time they had actually seen each other out of school was when they both were at the Torres' house. They would exchange a few words, but that was it. Clare admits, she thinks he's super cute, but why on earth would he want to talk to her and make sure that she was okay? He even called her beautiful and if she wasn't so sad, she would gush at his compliment.

"Now, want to tell me why you were crying?" he asked.

"Eli, my _ex_ boyfriend," she said bitterly, "broke up with me because he's not over his dead ex. Then, he told me to give him some time to get over his dead ex. I actually loved him and I thought he felt the same, but I guess not."

Luke shook his head and he grabbed Clare by the hand. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't cry over his stupidity. You're far too beautiful to even deal with an asshole like that. If he doesn't want to be with you because of his ex, who's dead, then forget about him. You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen, someone who will never leave you," Luke said, calmly.

"Too bad I haven't come across one of those guys yet," she mumbled.

"What if you already have and just don't know it?"

Clare looked up at Luke and stared into his green eyes. She wasn't sure what came over herself, but her lips were latched on to Luke's. When he didn't quickly respond to the kiss, she broke away and gasped, covering her hand over her mouth. She felt embarrassed.

"I should go," she said quickly.

"No!" Luke called out.

Clare turned around and gave Luke a puzzled look. Before she could question him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face with his muscular hands and pressed his lips softly to hers. Clare instantly melted into the kiss as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, Clare backed away and sat on a desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. Clare slightly parted her mouth, giving him permission to let his tongue enter her mouth. His tongue darted in her mouth and their tongue began to explore each other's mouth for a few minutes.

Clare finally broke the kiss, leaving them both to pant. Luke pressed his forehead on Clare's and smiled at her before pecking her lips once more.

"That was interesting," Clare said, gushing, "We should-"

Clare was interrupted by the bell ringing. She hopped off the desk quickly and raked her fingers through her curls.

"I have to get to class," she said quickly, "Maybe we can, um, go out sometime?"

"Sure thing," Luke said pulling out his phone, "Quickly put your number in my phone so I can talk to you."

Clare grabbed Luke's phone and punched in her number. Smiling, she handed him his phone and ran out of the classroom.

**(LUKE)**

"Where did you disappear to?" Dallas asked, as soon as Luke made his way into his first hour.

"I was talking to Clare, making sure that she was okay," Luke said with a smile.

"And was talking all you two did?"

"Of course. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because with a smile like that, there's no way you two just did some _talking_," Dallas said, smirking.

Luke shook his head and took a seat at his desk. Ms. Oh walked into the classroom and the class began its session. Luke spaced off, thinking about Clare. That heat of the moment made him a little rowdy. He tried to get her off his mind so his little "problem" could go away, but he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. He kept thinking about her smile, her soft lips, and the way her tongue felt in his mouth. He groaned quietly. Dallas looked over at him to make sure he was okay. Luke nodded his head. Could class be over any quicker?

**(ELI)**

He noticed that Clare was a little happy when she came into first hour today. He wondered what, or who, had put that smile on her face. Eli knew that he told Clare that he needed time to get over Julia and he was hoping that she would put some thought into it and respect his decision. He was hoping that Clare would wait for him, which meant that she wouldn't find anyone else during that time. Seeing her looking giddy means that she has already found someone. He knew Clare all too well to know that giddy, gushing look.

Anger rose through Eli's body as he seen Clare take a seat next to Adam. The two began to converse and he wondered what the two of them were talking about. Since their desk is close to the teacher's desk, Eli decided to grab his pencil and walked to the teacher's desk so he could sharpen it while eavesdropping.

"...then we kissed! Adam, it was so amazing!" he heard her gush.

"Wow, I cannot believe St. Clare and St. Luke are messing around," Adam joked, "But what about Eli? Are you over him, already?"

"Ew, please don't call us that and you know that I'm not over him. I love Eli, but if he's not over Julia then I need to move on. I refuse to sit around and wait on him to get over _Julia," _she said, gritting the Julia part through her clench teeth.

"Someone is still a little acrimonious about the break up."

"Of course I am! He woke me out of my peaceful sleep to break up with me."

Eli sighed sadly and walked back to his seat. He sat down and placed his head on the desk. Clare has found someone else already? She was talking to Luke Baker? The guy on the Ice Hounds team? How could she mess with another jock? Didn't she learn her lesson after she was with K.C.? Jocks weren't faithful to one girl, because they had a lot of girls falling for them. Clare was setting herself up for yet another heartbreak. He had to tell her that Luke wasn't right for her, but how?

When the bell rang, Clare and Adam were the first ones to hop out of their seat and leave the classroom. Eli followed them at a respectable distance. As soon as Adam parted from Clare, Eli decided to make his move.

"Clare, can I talk to you for a second?" Eli asked.

Clare whipped her head around and stared wide-eyed at Eli. She shook her head and turned on her heels. He could tell that she didn't want to be bothered with him, but he needed to talk to her.

"Clare, please," he said, trying again, "I know you're upset with me, but I just need to talk to you. Please."

"What do you want, Eli?" she asked harshly.

"I-I need you to understand that just because we broke up, doesn't mean that you can go on and date a jock!"

Clare stood there flabbergasted. She shook her head furiously and let out an angry laugh.

"You can't tell me what to do, Eli! _You_ have _no_ right to tell me what to do! You broke up with me, remember? Who I date is _my_ business! Not yours!"

Clare turned on her away from Eli and before she could take off. Eli grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Eli," she gritted through her teeth.

"No. I need to tell you that you're setting yourself up for another heartbreak. If you go out with Luke, all he will do is cheat on you. That's what those jocks do. They cheat and try to get any whore they talk to to open up their legs and you might be stupid enough to do the same!"

Clare smacked Eli's face which made him loosed his grip.

"Go to hell, Eli!" she screamed loud enough to make everyone in the halls stop and look at the two.

Clare turned away from Eli and stormed off, leaving him stunned. He held his hand to his stinging cheek, trying to figure out why the hell Clare had smacked him. He punched the nearest locker as hard as he could and stormed down the opposite hallway.

**(CLARE)**

School was finally over and Clare made sure she left without talking to anyone, including her friends. She hopped into her car and drove off. Now, she was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling when her phone went off. She looked over to see that she had a text from an unknown number. Grabbing her phone, she opened the text message to see who it was. Her face lit up and began to turn a dark shade of red.

**Luke:****Hey Clare! I heard what happened earlier and sorry that I didn't get to talk to you after school, I had a quick meeting to attend. Are you okay? **

**Clare:**** I'm fine. Eli is just a jerk! God, I hate him!**

Clare kept her phone tightly in her hands, waiting for her phone to go back off. She began to question if she should talk to Luke about her ex. Maybe if they continued the conversation about Eli, he would become uninterested in her. She decided that when he replied back, she was going to switch the subject.

**Luke: Hate is a strong word, Edwards. I think you just have a disdain for him. Anyways, what are you doing Saturday? I would love to take you out!**

Clare squealed as she held the phone to her chest. She bit her lip and decided to wait a few minutes to reply back. She learned a few tricks about flirting with guys from Alli. One of those tricks just so happened to be that she shouldn't always respond so quickly to a text so quickly. It made her seem like she was desperately waiting for his reply, even though she was. She just couldn't let him know that.

**Clare:** **I'm not doing anything Saturday! I would love to go out. Where would we go?**

**Luke:**** I was thinking that we could go to the movies and dinner. How does that sound?**

Clare was smiling really hard! She couldn't wait to call Alli and let her know that she had a date with Luke Baker! Though she had put in her mind that all jocks were the same, she couldn't help but get a good vibe about Luke. He was extremely sweet and knew how to make her smile. If the date went well, she was going to give Luke a chance. With a personality like that, she couldn't let him slip away and she wasn't going to ruin any chances with him.

**Clare:**** That sounds perfect, Luke! I have homework I have to do. I'll talk to you later?**

**Luke:**** Sure! I have homework I have to do, too. I'll text you later tonight. :) **

Clare immediately dialed Alli's number, hoping that she wasn't too busy with her boyfriend, Dallas, to answer. Clare was very happy that Alli had finally gotten with Dallas, but she was annoyed that the two rarely hung out after school. Alli was always busy spending time with Dallas and when she wasn't with him, she was talking to him on the phone. When she wasn't talking to him on the phone, she was talking to Clare, or Jenna, about him. It was cute, but in an annoying way.

After the third ring, Alli decided to answer the phone with a giggle. Clare rolled her eyes in annoyance. She knew that Alli was with Dallas now.

"Clare, hi. What's up? I heard what happened between you and Eli. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alli," Clare said with a happy sigh.

"I know that sigh from anywhere. Clare Edwards, who's the lucky boy?"

Clare laughed and bit her lip as she said his name, "Luke Baker."

"Oh my gosh, Clare! You're talking to Luke Baker? When on earth did this happen?"

"Today. We have a date on Saturday, which is why I called you. I need you and Jenna to come early Saturday to help me with my outfit, hair, and makeup. I want to look very sexy for our date," Clare gushed.

"Say no more! You know we'll help you. I'll tell Jenna once she get's home."

"Okay, now have fun with your boyfriend. Tell him I said hi, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

Clare hung up and smiled once again. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go on a date with Luke. She grabbed her book bag and decided to start her homework. Halfway through it, she stopped because she couldn't get her mind of Luke. This was definitely a crush!

**(LUKE)**

After he had finished his homework, Becky had walked into the room. She sat on the bed and smiled at him. He admired his little sister. She was always so happy and full of energy. She always turned a negative situation into something positive.

"Word on the street is that _you _have a date with Clare Edwards," she said giddily.

"How'd you-"

"Adam told me. You know that she tells Adam just about everything that goes on. I admire their friendship. They're so cute. Anyways, where are you taking her?"

"Movies and dinner. Do you think she'll like that?"

"I'm sure she would. Oh, maybe you should bring her a gift along! Like some flowers or something."

"Yeah, that'll make her smile even more. First, I have to find out her favorite flowers without asking her."

"I can get Adam to ask her or maybe he already knows."

"Thanks Becks, you're the best."

Becky laughed and flipped her long hair from her shoulders. "I know. Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Becks."

Becky stood up from the bed and walked out, closing the door behind her. Luke laid on the bed and checked the time. It was going on ten o'clock. He had no clue that time had went by so fast. He grabbed his phone and decided to send Clare a good night text before he headed in the shower and went to bed.

**Luke:**** Hey, Clare. I just wanted to tell you good night, beautiful. I hope you sleep well. I hope to see you in school tomorrow... with a smile on your face. Don't let that asshole ruin your day tomorrow. He doesn't even deserve to see you shed a tear for him. **

He sent the text, feeling satisfied with the message. He hoped that the text would put a smile on her face. Seconds later, his phone vibrated and it was a text from Clare. He smiled, shaking his head at what she had sent.

**Clare:**** Goodnight, Luke and don't you worry - I'm done crying over Eli. He's the last thing on my mind. Thank you for putting a smile on my face. You sure do know how to make a girl feel good. Sweet dreams. Try to dream about me. ;)**

Luke already couldn't wait until Saturday. He was going to show Clare that all guys weren't jerks. He was going to make sure that Eli would never cross her mind, again. If he showed her that she deserves the best, she would fall for him in no time.

* * *

**How'd you like the first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know! The next update will be on Friday, taking place with their first date. **

**Review and let me know what you all think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha. Thanks to a guest reader for telling I updated the same chapter twice. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Here's the second chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Like I promised, here's an Friday update! I'm hoping that you all like the story. It will get a little intense and have some chapters that'll make you just HATE Eli. Then, there will be chapters where you'll fall out. I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store. I absolutely love this crackship! **

**I haven't mentioned this in the first chapter, but I do not own anything Degrassi related, of course you all know that though. Also, I looked up the Italian food since I don't know ANYTHING Italian (besides pasta and pizza) so excuse me if it's a little off.**

**Warning: This chapter has some Cluke sexy time. ;) **

**Don't forget to leave me reviews! They'll make me super-duper happy! **

* * *

Chapter 2: You Deserve The Best

**(LUKE)**

As the day arrived, Luke realized he had a lot to do today before he was on his way to get Clare. With the help of Becky and Adam, this date was going to be perfect! Becky was going to make sure his outfit was perfect, along with his hair. Adam was telling him about all the things Clare liked. Luke's brain was overloaded with tips on how to keep a smile on her face.

It was going on 5 o'clock when Luke sent Clare a text, telling her he'll arrive in the next thirty minutes or so. After he sent the text, he placed on his light blue button up with his gray jeans along with his blue and gray bow tie. He went into the mirror to shake his hair a little. Then, he placed on his shoes. Before going to show Adam and Becky his completed outfit, he sprayed on a little cologne.

When he walked down the steps, he heard whistling come from Adam, Becky, and his parents. They all stood there with a smile glued on their faces.

Becky had the flowers -lilies- in her hand. She smiled warmly while handing the flowers to Luke.

"My baby boy has a date!" cheered Mrs. Baker, "I can't wait to meet the lucky girl. You just _have_ to bring her by one day."

"I will, mom."

"Have fun, Luke!" Becky grinned.

"And remember what I told you," Adam called out as Luke was leaving, "Just be yourself. Clare will love it!"

**(CLARE)**

Jenna was tugging on her hair, tightly curling it while Alli was caking makeup on her face. In between Clare would try to scratch her head or nose, but they would always swat her hand away.

"Can I look now?" Clare whined.

"No!" yelled Alli and Jenna in unison.

"You have to wait until we're done," Alli said.

"And we're not done," Jenna added.

Clare sighed in annoyance and looked down at her pink coated nails. She wanted to bite her nails, but she knew her two best friends would yell at her. Instead, she sat there, watching her friends run around like chickens who lost their head.

Suddenly, Clare's phone went off and she began to get excited, knowing who's ringtone it was.

'I'll get it," Alli said, grabbing Clare's phone, "It's a text from Luke. He says he'll be here in then next thirty minutes or so. OMG. We have to hurry and get you dressed!"

"Text him okay and tell him I can't wait to see him later."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm texting him that!" Alli said before she sent the text and sat the phone down.

She ran back over to Clare and did the final touches of her makeup just as Jenna finished her hair.

"Now, put on your outfit on," Jenna ordered.

Clare obeyed and went to the closet to grab her outfit. She placed on her white camisole with her pink chiffon skirt. She had a big, pink belt -with a bow- go across her waist. She then, slipped on her pink flats and cleared her throat. Jenna and Alli turned around and smiled at Clare, feeling proud of their work.

"You look beautiful!" Alli said

"Yes, I agree! Go take a look," Jenna says.

Clare steps in the mirror and gasp! She does look beautiful! The makeup Alli had pounded on her face was flawless! Not a smudge of lipstick, not a smear of eye shadow. Her hair was curled and pinned with a bang covering her eye.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she saw Jenna hand her a pair of dangling pink earrings. She put them on while Alli had put on the matching necklace.

The doorbell rang and Jenna ran to answer the door. Clare felt her heart beating fast and the palm of her hands began to sweat. Last time she went on a date was when she was with Eli. The date had seemed more friendly than a relationship date, but it was fun. She just hoped that she didn't mess this date up with Luke.

Alli nudged her a little, signaling that it was time to go downstairs. Clare nodded her head slowly and walked down the steps. There he was, standing there with lilies in his hand and a smile on his face. She blushed slightly as she walked over to greet him. When he handed her the flowers, she wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug.

When they pulled apart Luke asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Clare smiled, once again, while nodding her head.

"You kids have fun now. We'll let ourselves out," Alli said, smiling at the two.

"Call us later, Clare, to tell us how the date went," Jenna said.

Clare and Luke left the house and walked over towards his car. They got in, put their seat belts on and drove off.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Clare," he said in a breathtaking voice.

Clare blushed and said, "Thank you. You look pretty handsome."

He chuckled out a "thank you" as he turned on the radio. As Roar by Katy Perry began to fill the car, Clare began to sing. She shook her head to the music and tapped her hand rhythmically on her thigh. From the corner of her eye, she saw Luke sneaking glances at her, then he would smile. When the song went off, he told her that she had a beautiful voice.

"Thanks," she said, feeling her face get hot as she blushed.

"You're so adorable when you blush."

Clare blushed once again. Before she could speak, they were at the movie theater. Luke turned off the car and the two of them got out. He linked his hands with Clare and when they walked to the door of the theater, he let go of her just to open the door for her. Clare smiled widely. This date was going great already.

**(ADAM)**

Adam left Becky's house and now he was walking home. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out to see who called him. Eli's name flashed on the screen. He rolled his eyes, not really wanting to talk to Eli.

Ever since he and Clare broke up, he's been acting strange though he was the one who broke up with her. He didn't want her to date anyone, but he also didn't want to be with her at the time. Adam just didn't get it!

"Hello?"

"Yo, Adam! What are you doing?"

"Walking home from Becks house."

"Hmm, did you two have fun cuddling and making out?" Eli teased.

"Actually we helped Luke get ready for his date," Adam blurted out, mentally slapping himself.

"Date?" Eli growled, "With who?"

"Uh, Clare," Adam said nervously.

"She what?! She's out with that hockey neanderthal! Why would she want to go out with _him_?!"

"Because, he actually wants to be with her!" Adam snapped.

"And you think I don't?! I have to get over Julia, Adam! I'm not ready to date her."

"You should have told her that _before_ she fell in love with you!" Adam barked, hanging up.

**(LUKE)**

The theater was empty. Besides them, there was another couple in there that was at the front of the theater. Clare and Luke were in the back, the very back. They were barely watching the movie, because their lips were locked on each other. Every few seconds, Luke's hand would brush against Clare's breast. She would suck in her breath each time. He wanted to grope her nice size breasts, but decided against it. He had to wait and not just for her, but for him too.

Luke was a virgin, just like Clare. It's a shocker, because he's on the hockey team and a lot of puck bunnies throw their selves at him. He has always rejected them, because unlike his teammates, Luke wanted to wait for the right girl. He didn't want to have meaningless sex with girls he barely knew. He didn't want to have meaningless sex with girls who only wanted him because he was on the hockey team. He wanted to lose his virginity to a girl who liked him for him and maybe he just found this girl.

"Luke," Clare said, pulling away, "Are you okay? You're not into the kiss. Is there something wrong?"

"N-No! There's nothing wrong! I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be with such a beautiful girl like you."

"Aw, Luke!" Clare gushed.

She crashed her lips back on Luke's and he immediately dived his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues beach others mouth and Luke noted that her mouth tasted like the Sour Patches that he bought her to eat.

After an hour of incessant making out, the movie was finally over. Luke and Clare left the theater and headed to the restaurant.

Luke took Clare to an Italian restaurant. It was a restaurant that his family always go to for special occasions. When they went inside, the waiter sat them at a table and handed them menus. Before Clare sat down, Luke made sure he pulled out her chair for her. He saw that Clare kept blushing. He knew that he was making a great impact on her.

Luke took his seat across from her and then the two began to chat while they looked over at their menus.

"So, how do you like the date so far?" he asked.

"It's wonderful. I'm having a lot of fun."

"Me too," Luke smiled.

Luke began to fiddle with his hands. He wanted to ask Clare to become his girlfriend, but he decided to hold that question. He was going to wait until another time and he wanted to make sure she was completely over Eli before he did so. He wanted to make sure that she only had eyes for him and only him.

Their waitress came to the table with her thick Italian accent. She was middle-aged so she had a few strings of gray hair, but not a lot. She had a warm, friendly smile on her face. She had her notepad and pen in her hand, ready to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Geoana and I'm your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with something to drink or are you ready to order your dinner also?" she asked kindly, a smile never leaving her face.

"Actually, we're ready to order," Luke said, looking across at Clare, "Ladies first, beautiful."

Clare gushed and placed the menu closely to her face to hide her redden face. Seconds later, she removed the menu from her face and decided to order her dinner.

"I'll have the pasta with the salad and I think I'll try the Bruschetta," Clare said, "and I'll have some water to drink."

Geoana turned to Luke as she quickly scribbled Clare's order down. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the Pizza siciliana without the anchovy and a Coke to drink."

"Okay, your food shall arrive in twenty minutes or so and I'll be right back with your drinks," Geoana said, walking away.

"So, have you ever been here?" Luke asked.

"No, have you?"

"Yes and the food here is amazing! You will love it. My family always come here for a celebration."

Geoana came back with their drinks and sat it on the table. She told them how long they had for their food and she walked away once again.

Luke admired Clare's beauty. He love her smile and the way she would blush whenever he said something sweet to her. As the two began to chat, again, he saw how interested she was in their conversation. He would laugh when she would try to make corny jokes. They talked about how he loved hockey and where he wanted to go for college. They talked about Clare's passion for journalism. They learned so much about each other and that very moment, the two of them felt very close to each other. As they talked about the downfall in their lives, they felt somewhat connected and it made them feel very close. When they began to talk about their family, Clare got a little hesitant. She began to explain to Luke about her parent's divorce and how her sister moved to Africa.

"After their divorce, I thought maybe this was a wake up call. It was telling me that I just - I just needed to do something different," she explained.

"Clare, we don't have to talk about this, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Clare said softly, her voice cracking, "It still bothers me a lot, so talking to somebody about this makes me actually feel a little better. I try not to let it bother me, but it hurts how they don't even talk anymore. Not to mention my sister isn't even here to comfort me when I need her to."

"Well, if you ever need someone to comfort you when you're feeling down, I'm here. I could always sneak out and climb through your window just to make sure you feel safe."

"You'd do that for me?" Clare asked, perking up.

"Of course I would, beautiful. Look, I really like you Clare and this date is to prove that I do. I'm going to do all that I can to show you that you deserve nothing, but the best and I'm going to give you nothing but that."

**(CLARE)**

Clare smiled widely and her face turned red once again. Geoana came over with their food and the two began to eat. They would sneak a few glances at each other and smile. Halfway through their meal, Clare's phone began to ring. She quickly swallowed her food and grabbed her phone from her purse. She checked the caller I.D. and saw Eli's name across her screen. She ignored his call and decided to focus on her food and Luke. Her phone rang again and she seen his name across her screen, again. She sighed in annoyance and ignored his call.

"Who's call are you ignoring?" Luke questioned.

"Eli," she mumbled.

She seen Luke's body stiffen and he let out a low growl. When her phone rang again, he snatched her phone from her and answered it.

"Hello...this is Luke...stop calling her or I'll punch your face in Emo boy...no you cannot talk to her...because she's with me...look, call her again and I'll come to your house with my 'idiot hockey jocks' and we'll beat the shit out of you," Luke hung up the phone and instead of giving it back to Clare, he decided to keep it.

Clare didn't even protest. She just quietly ate her food, not wanting to upset Luke even more. After they finished their food, Luke pays the bill and the two leaves. They get into the car and Luke turns on the radio and they drive in silence.

"Luke, are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. Sorry if I seem that way. I'm just pissed that he called you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he would," she said almost inaudible.

"Don't apologize beautiful. It's not your fault, okay?"

"Okay."

Luke dropped Clare back off and he walked her to her door. He kissed her goodbye and waited for her to get inside of her house before he walked backed to his car. She waved him off as he drove away. When she closed the door, she bit her lip to prevent her from squealing.

"Where were you at?" Jake asked, coming down stairs.

"I was out on a date," she said gushingly.

"With who? I know it wasn't Eli, because he came by looking for you."

"He did what?! Never mind, I don't even want to talk about Eli. I was out with Luke."

"Luke as in Luke Baker?" Jake asked in shock.

"Yes, Luke Baker."

"Clare, I heard about them hockey guys. They have a lot of punk bunnies all over them. I don't think you should be dating Luke. He could break your heart."

"Luke is very nice and sweet, Jake. He really likes me and I feel the same. I know that he won't hurt me, Jake."

"Okay, but I'm going to have to give him a tough time for a while. It's my job to look out for my little sister," Jake said, nudging her softly.

Clare smiled and asked, "Where's mom and Glen?"

"They're out. I don't know when they'll be home."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, I'm going over to go Skype Katie."

"Tell her I say hi!" Clare yelled as she ran up the steps.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. She wrapped her towel around her naked body and took the pins out of her hair. She turned on the shower and grabbed her face cloth. She hopped in the shower and let the soothing water relax her body. After scrubbing the makeup from her face and washing her hair, she turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her body and went into her room.

Clare closed the door and dropped the towel on the floor. She kicked the towel aside and placed on her pink camisole that had a white teddy bear on the front. She then placed on her little teddy bear shorts that matched, deciding she was going to go without panties tonight. She lied her bed and wrapped the covers around herself.

"Clare," Jake said, coming into her room without knocking, "Helen and dad are going to stay into a hotel tonight. They said they'll be home in the morning. I'm calling Katie to come over and spend the night so uh, don't disturb us tonight."

"Yeah, ew, okay. Get out," she said.

Jake chuckled and closed the door. Clare grabbed her phone from the nightstand and decided to call Luke. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, beautiful, I was just about to call you."

"Want to come over?" she asked sounding a little seductive, "My mom and step-dad are staying in a hotel tonight. Jake and I have the house to ourselves so-"

"Say no more, beautiful. I'll come over once my parents fall asleep."

"Okay, call me when you come and if I don't answer just climb through my window. It's the window upstairs to the farthest left. I'll have my lamp on so you can see."

"Okay, beautiful. See you later," Luke said.

**(LUKE)**

As soon as she hung up, she went over to Becky's room. He knocked on the door, hoping that she wasn't sleep. Her groggy voice called out for him to come in. He walked into his sister's bright yellow room and saw that she was half sleep.

"Becks, I need a huge favor from you," he said softly.

"What is it, Luke?" she asked in a scratchy, quiet voice.

"I'm going to sneak over to Clare's when mom and dad are sleep. When they wake up and wonder where I am, tell them I went to Owen's."

"Ugh, Luke, fine. Just be careful. Don't do anything sinful."

Luke chuckled and walked over towards his sister. He kissed her on her forehead and walked out. He walked over to his parents room and pressed his ear to their door. It was quiet which meant they were probably sleeping. He went into his room and closed the door. He grabbed his cell phone and slipped on a pair of his jogging pants before he slipped on his shoes. Then, he grabbed his jacket to put over his T-shirt before packing some clothes. Luke climbed out of the window and hopped in his car. He drove off to Clare's house. When he arrived at her house, he parked down the street from her house so it wouldn't raise any suspicion from her parents.

He called her as he walked down to her house. She didn't answer, which meant that she was sleep. He sighed and went around to the back of her house. He climbed up the tree steadily, with his bag firmly in his hand. He found her room and opened it, climbing into her room. He closed the window and took off his sweater, letting it fall on to the floor. Then, he kicked off his shoes and climbed into her bed. Luke felt her stir and she turned over to face him. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile went across her face. She crushed her lips on Luke's. He immediately responded to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. The kiss was hot and hungry. She forced her tongue in his mouth and their tongue began to play around. She moaned softly as Luke gently tugged at her hair.

When they broke apart, Clare bit her lip and through the dark he could see her eyes clouded with lust.

"Luke," she moaned softly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Can we, um, get naked?"

Luke hesitated. He wanted to, but he wasn't ready to have sex with Clare. At least not at the moment.

"I'm not ready for sex, Luke, if that's what you're thinking. I just want us to sleep naked. Is that weird?"

"N-No, it's not weird at all."

Luke sat up and climbed in front of Clare. He sat on his knees and smiled at Clare before he peeled her little teddy bear shorts off. He groaned quietly. She wasn't wearing any panties. He seen her blush and close her legs tightly.

"No, Clare, you're beautiful. Don't be shy," he cooed as he nudged her legs open.

Though Luke was a virgin, he did know how to pleasure girls. As he dipped his head low, he lifted one of Clare's legs on his shoulder. Her sex was glistening through the dark and it made him feel his member harden. He slid his long, index finger into her and he felt her instantly mold around his finger. She arched her back and propped her body on her elbows. She bit her lip as Luke slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Making sure she was warming up to this, he added another finger. Clare cried out and she grabbed a fistful of her covers.

"Oh Luke!" she cried as her lip parted into an "O" shape.

Luke fingers twisted and curled inside of her. He felt her get wetter as he picked up the pace. He snaked his tongue out and flicked it across her clit.

"Oh my- Luke!" she screamed in pleasure.

"Shh," Luke whispered seductively, "We wouldn't your brother to hear you be a naughty girl, would we?"

Clare whimpered as she shook her head. Luke smirked and replaced his fingers with his tongue. His tongue explored her walls while his index finger toyed with her clit. She kept her back arched and her chest heaving. As his tongue swirled around, he felt her walls clench around his tongue. Her body reeled as her juices coated his tongue. He slurped her dry before bringing his head back up.

"Sit up," he commanded.

Clare obeyed.

Luke grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slid it off her body. He stared at her perky breast before her lips attacked his.

**(CLARE)**

As she attacked his lips, she tasted her juices on his tongue. When she broke the kiss, she realized he had on too much clothing. Clare tugged at the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms up for her to take off his shirt. She drank in his body and saw how perfect his toned body was.

"Take your pants off," she softly commanded.

Luke stood from the bed and slipped off his pants. He tossed them aside and he was just standing there in his boxers. He climbed back into the bed and Clare felt her heart beat fast. She commanded for Luke to lie down so she could take his boxers off. When he complied, she yanked them off and his hardened member sprang up.

Nervously, Clare licked her lips and grabbed the base of Luke's cock. She slowly slid her hand up and down the velvety flesh. Luke let out a throaty moan as his hips jerked up a little. She knew that she was doing something right when he kept calling out her name. She inched her head towards the head of his cock and encircled it. His hips jerked forcefully and Clare gagged.

"Oh Clare! I am so sorry," Luke said.

"I-It's fine," she said before holding Luke's hip down with one of her hand. Her other hand wrapped around Luke's cock while her mouth engorged his hardened member. She bobbed her head rhythmically as Luke tugged on her curls.

"Oh Clare, oh my- fuck!" he moaned softly.

Clare felt him trying to resist the urge to buck his hips. Now, his body writhed underneath her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, crying out her name. Clare picked up her pace and Luke let out a long, throaty moan. His back arched slightly and he cried out Clare's name, dragging the 'a'. Clare felt his cock stiffen in her mouth and she knew that he was about to explored in her mouth. As his hot, sticky seed shot in her mouth, she gulped it all down. Clare took his, now soft, cock out of her mouth and licked him clean.

"Shit, Clare, that was amazing," Luke said panting.

There was a loud bang on the bedroom door and Clare began to panic. She was about to tell Luke to hide until she heard who it was.

"Luke! Clare! Keep it down in there! You're loud, annoying moans are interrupting Katie and I sexy time!" Jake called out.

Luke and Clare looked at each other before they erupted into fits of laughter. The laughter died down once Luke kissed Clare long and hard on the lips. Then, he pulled her closer to him. Their naked, sweaty bodies were pressed against each other. Luke pushed back Clare's sweaty, limp hair and kissed her on her forehead.

"Clare, you're so beautiful," he whispered softly, "I'm really glad that we got the chance to spend time together."

"Me too," Clare said sleepily.

Her eyelids grew heavy and soon she was succumbed into a peaceful sleep with Luke's arms wrapped securely around her.

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Let me know, please! My Christmas break started today so I'll update again Sunday since I'm busy tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Leave me nice reviews to make my day better! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so soooo sorry for not updating lately! School has gotten the best of me and it made me very stressed. I had to study for finals and not to mention stay with my cousins for a week who didn't have ANY Wi-Fi so I couldn't update. I'm here now and I hope some of you are all still with me. **

**Read and Review, people! Reviews makes me happy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'll Crash For You

**(ELI)**

He stood on the steps of her door with his hands tucked deeply into his jean pockets. Eli's heart beat nervously against his chest as he removed his sweaty hand from his pocket to ring her doorbell. Jake answered the door, with a giggly Katie on his arm. The two of them stared at him with a confused, but angry glare.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked slowly, with venom.

"I need to talk to her, Jake," Eli pleaded.

"Eli, she doesn't want to talk to you," Katie interjected.

"Stay out of this Katie!" Eli spat.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Jake yelled, "Especially since you're at _my_ house trying to talk to _my_ sister."

Eli took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When his eyelids fluttered back open, he forced his signature smirk on his face.

"Jake, please, I need to talk to her."

Before Jake could respond, Clare and Luke walked down the steps giddily. Luke's arms were wrapped around Clare's waist and Clare was gazing at him. Their hair was both messy and they both were wearing their night-clothes. When they spotted Eli, they immediately froze. Eli saw how they tensed up when they saw the venomous look he was giving them.

He couldn't believe his eyes! Clare had Luke spend the night at her house and he knew that they were in the same room together! Clare never let Eli spend the night at her house when her parents were gone. Every time he asked she would come up with some excuse, "Sorry, I'm going to Alli's while they're gone," or "I don't know, Eli. What if they come back early and catch us?"

"Eli," she said in shock, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you and ask you to take me back, but I can see coming here was a mistake," Eli said in the most devastating voice.

When Clare didn't respond, Eli began to talk again, "Clare, you're making a huge mistake by being with Luke. He's nothing but a dumb jock who messes with different girls everyday! He doesn't care about you and your feelings, Clare. He just cares about getting into your pants and from the looks of it, I'm guessing he already did."

Luke stormed over to Eli and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He punched him in his nose. Eli heard his nose crack as he fell down on the floor. Before he had the chance to react, Luke was punching him repeatedly in the face. Eli could hear the girls screaming while Jake was yelling for Luke to get off him. When Jake pulled Luke off him, Eli staggered off the floor. He took a swung at Luke, hitting him on his jaw.

Luke managed to shrug Jake from him and he tackled Eli. The two of them were rolling around on the floor, punching each other.

"Stop it! Please!" Clare cried out.

"Do something Jake!" Katie cried.

Once again, Jake managed to get Luke off Eli. Eli saw how Luke's jaw had a dark purple bruise and his lip was bleeding. Eli touched his nose and groaned. His nose was hurting and bleeding.

"Eli," Jake said hoarsely, "Get the fuck out of my house and don't come back. If I see you near Clare at school, I will rip you into shreds myself."

Eli looked over at Clare to see if she would protest. When their eyes locked for a few seconds, Clare broke the stare. She turned away and shook her head, walking up the stairs. Eli sighed, hanging his head low. He slowly trudged out of the house, feeling nothing but devastated and humiliated. He got into his car and began to drive home.

"I gave you everything!" Eli screamed, banging his head on the steering wheel, "All I asked was for you to wait for me! Why couldn't you wait, Clare?"

Eli began to drive fast, swerving past cars that was in his way.

"I feel so stupid," he said as tears began to slide down his face.

The tears began to cloud his eyes and as he drove, he couldn't see where he was going. Eli picked up the pace and began to swerve uncontrollably. He yelled as he crashed into a tree, knocking him out instantly.

**(CLARE)**

Clare walked into her room and slammed the door. She flopped on her bed and began to cry. Her ex and the guy that she liked was downstairs fighting because of her. She heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to call for them to come in so she ignored the incessant knocking. Before yelling, "Go away," she heard Luke's soft voice echo through her room.

"Clare, can you just talk to me? I'm sorry that I-,"

Luke was cut off by Clare walking towards her door to open it. Her lips crashed on his and she yanked him by the shirt to pull him into her room. She heard him kick the door shut. Without breaking the kiss, they managed to fall back on her bed.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asks with a small smile.

Clare nods her head and says, "Only if you promise to _never _fight Eli in front of me again."

"I promise."

**(ADAM)**

Adam was sitting in his basement with Becky lying comfortable across his lap. His fingers were toying in her hair while the two watched _Joyful Noise_. This wasn't exactly Adam's choice of movie, but if Becky liked it, he would watch it. Becky sat up and smiled at Adam. Adam smiled back, feeling nothing but happy.

It was so wonderful that his girlfriend's parents accepted him. Though they were hesitant at first, they began to slowly grow to love Adam. Honestly, he couldn't be any happier.

Becky licked her lips slowly before smiling back at Adam. She placed her hands on Adam's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. He met her halfway and their lips locked. Kissing Becky was always wonderful, because their kisses were passionate. There has been a few times were the kisses were rough, hot, but they stopped before things got too heated.

"I. Love. You," Becky said in between the kisses.

Adam broke the kiss and grabbed Becky's soft hand. He kissed her hand sweetly before caressing it and saying, "I love you too Becks."

Heels were scraping against the wooden steps, making their way down. Adam and Becky scoots a bit apart and they were greeted by Audra. She comes down the steps and has a horrid look on her face. She smiles faintly at Becky before turning her attention to her son.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Adam asked worriedly.

"I just got off the phone with," she pauses to clear her throat, "Eli's parents and uh, Eli's been in some sort of accident. A car accident, Adam."

Adam felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him. He quickly got off the couch and grabbed his cell.

"Can you drive us to the hospital mom?" Adam asks, his voice cracking a bit.

"Sure honey," Audra says with a sad sigh, "Let me go start up the car."

**(LUKE)**

After hours of making out and groping each other, Luke was getting ready to leave until he seen an upset Clare over the phone. She was talking to Adam, crying and shaking. She was pacing around the room, and kept repeating, "Oh God." Before getting off the phone with Adam, she told him that she was on her way.

Clare ran into her bathroom and grabbed some tissue. She came out to dab her eyes and walked towards her closet. Without saying a word, she slipped out of her night-clothes and into a pair of sweats with a white T-Shirt. She placed on her Uggs and grabbed her keys from her dresser. Raking her fingers through her hair, she released an irritable sigh.

"Clare, baby, what's wrong?" he finally asked.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm just a little. . . shaken and scared. Eli's at the hospital. Apparently he crashed into a tree and has a fractured neck, a fractured leg, and a dislocated shoulder."

"You're not going to go see him, are you?" Luke asked, sounding a little harsh than he had intended to.

"I know I shouldn't, but I just want to make sure he's okay."

Luke sighed and nodded his head, somewhat understanding. Clare was kind, a little too kind. She couldn't stand to see anyone hurt, even if they had hurt her in the past.

"I guess I'll go with you."

"You don't have to, Luke. I know this will be a little uncomfortable for you."

"Clare, I like you. . . a lot. I want you to know that not even you psycho ex can keep me away from you. As long as I'm with you, I'm cool. Understand?"

Clare blushed and bit her lip, nodding her head. Luke grabbed both sides of her face and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, soft, and passionate. He felt sparks flow through his body and his heart skipped a beat. He was drawn to Clare and he wanted to tie the knot. He just had to wait until she had Eli completely out of her mind.

And Luke intended to do just that.

**(ELI)**

He heard Adam get off the phone with Clare. Though the doctors thought he was knocked out, he wasn't. Eli heard Adam and Becky come in. He heard them talk, wondering if he was going to be okay. He heard Becky and Adam debate on whether they should call Clare. When they agreed, it took all Eli's mite to not crack a smile. He didn't want to give it away that he was finally awake.

Hearing Adam say Clare's on her way and that she was worried made Eli want to jump up and do cartwheels. When she came, he was going to wake up. He was going to tell her how sorry he was and how much he needed her. Seeing her happy with Luke made him feel like he shouldn't have broken up with her. It made him realize that he was in love with Clare. He lost one of the best things in his life and he was going to try to win her back.

Eli heard Clare's worried voice as the door opened. He heard her gasp.

"How long has he been out?" she asked.

"Since we've been here," Becky responds, "I'm surprised to see you here, Luke."

Luke?! Why the hell was he here?! How was Eli supposed to win her back with Luke here? He just had to come and ruin everything. Stupid dumb jock!

"Well, my baby wanted to come see Eli and I didn't want her to come alone. Yeah, Eli and i have our _differences_, but I'll still come to see how he's doing. You know me, Becks, I can't exactly hold a grudge."

Baby? He just called her baby! There was no way in hell Clare was Luke's _baby_. That name could only be used when Eli calls her that. She used to go crazy when he called her, "baby", "blue eyes", or even "babe". Seeing her cheeks turn from her normal skin color to a dark red made him smile, because he knew that he was making her blush.

Eli loved when he made her blush.

"That's my big bro."

Eli decided to open his eyes and groan loudly. He seen everyone in the room eyes turn towards him. Adam gave Eli a welcoming smile, Becky smiled widely, and Luke just gave him a faint smile. All of those smiles didn't even matter. His eyes narrowed in on Clare's. She was biting her lip nervously. He watched as she toyed with her fingers, not breaking contact with Eli.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Eli," she says softly.

"Thanks."

The room was an uncomfortable silence. Eli began to debate in his mind whether he should ask for a couple of minutes alone with Clare. He knew that Luke would go crazy and honestly, he hoped that Luke would. Clare didn't like guys who were into violence. Eli hoped that maybe he could trigger something into Luke's mind to make him just snap on Eli.

"Do you all mind if I have a few minutes alone with Clare. I just have a couple of things I need to say to her that I didn't get the chance to say to her earlier."

Before Luke could speak, Clare turned to Luke. She whispered a couple things in his ear that no one could her. When she pecked him on the lips, Eli felt anger boil in his veins. He should be the one kissing Clare. Not Luke. This was not supposed to happen!

Adam, Becky, and Luke exited the room. When the door closed behind them, Eli patted an empty space on his for Clare to sit. Clare was a little hesitant at first. He could tell by the way she looked at him.

"Come on, Blue Eyes. I don't bite."

**(CLARE)**

Hesitantly, she walked over towards the bed. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and began to fiddle with her fingers. She looked over at Eli. He looked terrible! Bruises and cuts covered his body. His leg was propped high. His neck was covered in a neck brace and his left arm was in a cast. Clare hated seeing Eli like this.

"Clare," he started off, "I am so sorry for breaking up with you. I want you to know that I love you. I love you and I want us to get back together. I miss what we used to have, Clare. I miss staying up all night just to talk on the phone with you. I miss coming over your house and watching those sappy movies with you. I miss walking in the halls with you, holding your hand. I miss you Clare. I miss us."

Tears began to form in the brim of Clare's eyes. She blinked hard and the tears began to travel down her cheeks. She turned away from Eli and cursed under her breath before wiping the tears away. Looking back at Eli, Clare realized that she still loved Eli. How could she not? After all, he was her first love. Being with Eli, Clare did a lot of rebellion things in the past. She also did a lot of growing up. He made her open her eyes and see things that she had not seen before.

Sure, they had a lot of fun in the past, but Clare has feelings for Luke. She couldn't just up and leave Luke alone just to get back with Eli. What if Eli breaks her heart again? Clare don't think she can ever handle that, again. She needed some time to think. She had to think about her feelings.

"Eli, I don't think I can get back with you. Not now. I-,"

"You what? You like Luke a little_ too_ much to get back with me?" he asked with a bitter tone, "Clare, I _love_ you! I love you, damn it! Why can't you just understand that?"

"Because, Eli, I'm not willing to get my heart-broken again. Luke. . . He's something special. I like him a lot and I don't know if I can just leave him to go back with you."

"I crashed my damn car for you! I crashed my car, hoping that you'll come back and realize that we're meant to be! I was hoping that you'll change your mind and see that life's too short to not be with the one you love! We belong together Clare! You and I! Not you and Luke! Not you and anyone else!"

"Y-You crashed your car for me? You actually risked you life just to try to win me back?!" Clare asked, suddenly getting angry.

So many emotions was running through Clare's mind now. Why would Eli risk his life just to win Clare back? Why would he even think about stooping so low?! How could he do something like that?

Clare stood up from the bed. She stormed to the door and her hand touched the doorknob.

"Clare," Eli called out.

Clare turns around and looks agitated. She saw this look on Eli's face. It was a look that she couldn't even began to describe. All she know is, he looks like a different person.

"If you walk out that door, you will regret it! If you walk out and not choose me, I promise that you will regret it Clare Edwards!"

Clare turns back to the door and twists the doorknob, opening the door. Tears streams down her face. Before closing the door, she hears Eli screaming out to her.

"Clare! Come back! I love you, Clare!"

As Clare walks down the corridors, she hears Eli screams, "I hate you, Clare! I fucking hate you! I will make you pay, you bitch!"

Clare covers her hand over her mouth and runs, crying her eyes out. She sees Luke walking towards her. As she crash into Luke's body, she instantly wraps her arms around him and cries. Luke strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. After the two breaks apart, Luke takes her hand and leads her out of the hospital.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this, Eli didn't crash his car before this. **

**Anyways, like it? Dislike it? Please let me know! Anyways, I might just work on another story. I may or may not update The Maniac, but I will definitely update Shaken With Fear once I figure out how to write the next chapter. Okay, anyways, leave me a review. Please? Thank you!**


End file.
